Así he aprendido a odiar
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Chris odia guardar secretos. Tom odia guardar secretos también. Ambos odian guardar su propio secreto. Hiddlesworth AU (Chris H./ Tom H.) Rated: M
1. Aprendo a Odiar

Hola! Sucedió un milagro y excepcionalmente tuve tiempo para escribir, quizá solo porque es un one-shot

En fin, es un Hiddlesworth dedicado a Julie, quien leyó mi Halric y mis otros fics, y pidió con mucho entusiasmo que escribiera uno.

Aquí está. Espero les guste n.n

**DISCLAIMER:** **Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**ASÍ HE APRENDIDO A ODIAR**

Christopher Hemsworth es un hombre poco complaciente.

Odia despertar solo, sobretodo en una habitación de hotel. Odia caminar hacia el retrete y orinar con pereza. Odia tener que cocinarse el desayuno, porque el sabor del omelette que prepara siempre es rancio. Odia el tono de llamada de su celular porque si contesta, tendrá que hablar con algún representante de alguna revista, o un manager. Odia estar todo el día frente a cámaras y rodeado de gente antipática. Odia el hecho de repetir esa rutina por tres meses.

Y definitivamente odia no tener a Tom ahí.

Thomas William Hiddleston en cambio, es muy paciente. Hay pocas cosas que odia. En realidad, la lista es diminuta, pero la hay.

Odia la hipocresía y a los que dicen ser personas correctas cuando no lo son. Odia las mentiras graves, no las "mentirillas piadosas", solo las que hieren hasta desgarrar. Odia que alguien se meta con cualquiera de su familia, los protege. Odia la discriminación y la indiferencia. Odia el abandono, maltrato, u otra forma de abuso en los niños. Odia en general, lo que todos odian.

Si se habla de cosas más personales. Odia sentarse en el sillón y comenzar a llorar. Odia que la lluvia lo ponga nostálgico. Odia tener que esperar una llamada. Odia no encontrar su ropa. Odia sonreír sin estar feliz. Odia aferrarse a ideas imposibles. Odia no ser correspondido completamente. Odia la palabra "_compartir"_ cuando se trata de amor pasional. Odia que Shakespeare tenga tanta razón sobre el dolor en el alma cuando esa persona es intangible, y te esfuerzas por hacerla presente para amortiguar la soledad.

Y definitivamente odia el muro entre Chris y él.

Chris conduce rápido y su voz en profunda.

Suele ser cerrado y la comedia no es lo suyo. Tiene el encanto natural australiano que atrae. Su físico es impecablemente un deleite visual. Le gusta el surf, ama el surf, de no ser actor habría dedicado su vida al surf, o al kick boxing para ser un luchador internacional. Es increíblemente distraído e informal. Es un niño grande. En sus momentos, tiene sentido del humor. Su sonrisa refleja absolutamente todo. Sus ojos son más profundos que el mismo mar. Destaca en su carácter la rudeza, fuerza, seriedad y ser "_hombre de pocas palabras_".

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando siente un vacío.

Tom es un hombre con un carácter que endulza a todos.

Es carismático y siempre sonríe. El talento de alegrar a los demás lo lleva en la sangre. Tiende a ser humanitario y conoce de todo. Su nivel de cultura es impresionante y sabe demostrarlo. Su debilidad por el pudin es evidente. Suele pasear por las calles de Londres solo porque lo disfruta. Es amable con todos y siempre muy educado. Cuando tiene que quedarse en habitaciones de hotel por trabajo, procura esforzarse al máximo para que ese viaje valga la pena. Es muy puntual y positivo. Está en la cima de su carrera, y no podría pedir más.

Sin embargo, si pide. Desea con toda el alma que Chris le haga compañía en ese solitario colchón.

Chris odia ver que otros abracen muy amigablemente a Tom.

"_No. . . Aléjense. Él es mío, solo mío_" piensa.

Tom odia sentarse lejos de Chris en las entrevistas.

"_Al menos sé que me observa"_ afirma.

Chris odia el poco tiempo de los descansos, porque la presión lo fuerza a hacerle más rápido el amor a Tom. Y él preferiría hacerlo despacio para no lastimarlo.

"_Malditos quince minutos insuficientes_" concluye antes de bajarse los pantalones y besar la nuca del inglés.

Tom odia tener que callar su voz para no ser descubierto junto con Chris en su camerino.

"_Tranquilo Tom, debes controlarte_" se advierte a sí mismo, antes de que Chris lo penetre.

Falla estruendosamente.

Chris odia las despedidas.

"_Llamaré en cuanto llegué. . . Voy a extrañarte_" es lo que dice cada vez que toma un avión.

Tom odia escuchar a Chris despedirse.

"_Yo también_" es lo que responde siempre antes de que ambos salgan del hotel.

Chris odia mentirse a sí mismo.

"_Estoy bien"_ cuando lo dice, suena más falso que un billete de tres dólares americanos.

Tom odia las mentiras.

"_No lo estás. Y quiero saber por qué_" exige, aunque la respuesta le duela.

Y lo hace.

—Te amo

La respuesta le duele.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, Thomas

—Chris. . . No me hagas esto. No es divertido

Tom odia sentirse débil, expuesto, vulnerable, temeroso de hallar la verdad detrás de las palabras de Chris.

Chris odia que Tom no le crea.

—¡Que te amo, maldita sea!

"_¿Por qué?"_ se pregunta Tom. Y vuelve a odiar llorar frente al otro.

Chris odia verlo llorar por culpa suya. Como el perfecto hijo de puta que ha resultado ser, lastimándolo una y otra vez a diario.

Tom odia que su voz se vaya justo cuando no debe irse.

"_Yo también. . . Te amo tanto"_ debería contestar en ese momento, pero solo se petrifica. Odia no confesarlo, no corresponder por completo. Odia ser suyo.

Tom en serio odia pertenecerle a Chris. A su corazón, a su cuerpo, a su aliento y sus besos. Odia sucumbir a sus caricias. Odia callar, porque sabe que cuando le diga _"también te amo"_, ambos estarán condenados.

Chris odia sentir lo que siente. Odia que les duela a ambos. Prometieron no llegar más allá, pero la atracción se volvió pasión, y en un momento, se transformó en amor. Chris odia admitir su amor. Odia tener que confesarlo en medio de las grabaciones. Odia el condenado timbre que anuncia el fin del descanso.

—Regresemos

Odia pretender ser fuerte, cuando su voluntad se desgaja como el cristal.

Tom odia no responderle. Odia salir y fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás. Odia actuar en ese estado, tras una máscara, la cual quedó perfecta para una escena nostálgica que conmueve a todos quienes la observan. Odia que solo Chris sepa su verdadero sufrimiento.

Al terminar el día, Chris acorrala a Tom contra la puerta de su camerino.

—Me estás evitando

—No tengo tiempo para esto Chris. Estoy cansado. Con permiso

—¿Es tu última palabra?

Chris odia forzar a Tom, pero no soporta quedarse con la duda, aunque terminen en una pelea. Últimamente pelean mucho.

—Déjame solo. No tiene caso responderte si sé a quién decidiste amar

—Decidí amarte a ti, Thomas

Tom odia las mentiras.

—Te amo

En serio, las odia. Y su odio se duplica si Chris es quien se las dice.

—No sigas, por favor

—Es cierto

Chris odia que los ojos de Tom se llenen de lágrimas, porque no puede detenerlas.

Tom odia que Chris lo tomé del mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo. Odia perderse en esos ojos celestes. Odia todavía más el hecho de que. . . cree en él.

Cree en lo que dice. Por ser la primera vez que se lo dice desde que lo visita a escondidas en su camerino.

Chris odia que todo comenzara como un juego, y ahora no pueda salir de él. Odia caer en una trampa.

Tom odia cuando los labios de Chris le roban el aliento y su corazón se le vaya de las manos. Odia que sus rodillas tiemblen. Odia pensar que Chris lo hace feliz. Odia concluir que no puede vivir sin él, por más que se calle la verdad.

Chris odia oír la respiración cortada de Tom. Odia que se guarde esas palabras. Odia que no sea sencillo decirlas.

Tom odia que las manos de Chris viajen con total libertad debajo de su camisa. Odia los besos en su cuello que le dejan marca. Odia ser adicto a ellos, y odia gemir así de alto.

"_¿Cómo ha pasado?"_ se pregunta a sí mismo, y maldice al condenado "romance entre hermanos" que surgió al ver a Chris por primera vez, en casa de Kenneth.

—Ahh. . . Ngh. . .

Chris odia hacerle el amor después de una discusión, después de confesarle que lo ama. Odia amarlo sin poder ofrecerle algo a cambio, odia limitarse en las opciones que les quedan a ambos.

¿Cómo guardar un secreto así de difícil de guardar? ¿cómo llevar el paso entre besos que lo hacen delirar? ¿cómo odiar al mismo tiempo que amar? Tom quisiera saberlo, y odia no averiguarlo. Odia ese sonido de la voz grave de Chris tras su oído, tras su espalda, tras su cadera, entre sus piernas, dentro suyo. Esa voz que le rompe el cuerpo y parte su voluntad. Odia sus embestidas contra la pared, el chasquido de los besos en el cuello, el sonido de la hebilla de su pantalón a medio bajar. Odia tener que sostenerse de una cortina cercana para no caer.

—Ahh. . . Chris. . .

"_No lo digas. No lo llames_" se dice Tom.

"_No es tuyo_" se recuerda.

Chris odia las voces fuera en el pasillo, debe poner su mano en la boca de Tom para obligarlo a bajar su voz, a callar lo que debería gritar con libertad, lo que ambos deberían gritar.

Tom odia que el dolor sea demasiado real e imposible de remover. Odia sujetas la mano de Chris para soportar el silencio, para evitar ser descubierto al momento del orgasmo. Odia correrse de pie, y casi caer de rodillas cuando no tiene el brazo de Chris alrededor. Odia dejarse cautivar tan fácilmente, pero odia más buscar los restos de una promesa que Chris le dice después.

—Estaremos juntos. Lo prometo, Tom

Se puede oír casi el cinismo en su voz, y Tom odia que se lo haya dicho justo antes de subirse los pantalones, justo antes de voltearlo y darle otro maldito beso. Odia el sabor de lo imposible.

"_No la cumplirás_" quisiera gritárselo.

Chris odia ver esa mirada de nostalgia que Tom suele hacer cuando no está feliz. Odia leer en sus ojos que no confía en él. Odia admitir que tampoco le ha dado razones para que lo haga. Odia que sea su culpa, solo su culpa.

—No me crees —afirma.

—¿Cómo? Puedo creer que me amas, pero sería demasiado fantasioso que pretendieras sacrificarte para estar conmigo

Tom odia las mentiras.

—Puedo hacerlo. Dioses Thomas, confía en mi por una maldita vez

Tom odia la mano de Chris en su nuca, su mirada clavada inquisitivamente. Odia que todo haya explotado y ahora deban hablar de esas cuestiones que ninguno había mencionado antes, pero fueron aplazando hasta el punto donde les duele. Odia que esa plática sea en su camerino, en vísperas de la grabación, justo después de que Chris le haya hecho el amor. Odia sentirse una víctima.

Chris odia que el peso de la vergüenza esté causando estragos en su consciencia, en los remordimientos que sabía que llegarían tarde o temprano. Odia hacerle daño al corazón inocente de Tom, una maravillosa persona que tuvo la fortuna de que entrara en su vida. Odia imaginarse sin él. Odia, detesta y aborrece la idea de separarse de Tom. Odia prometer y prometer, sin quitarse la cobardía.

"_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?" _se pregunta. Odia preguntárselo a diario, desde que sintió celos por Tom, cuando se dio cuenta que lo deseaba para él.

Odia que Tom no le pueda responder ese "te amo" porque está en todo derecho de no hacerlo. Odia comprender que, a menos que deje de ser cobarde, nunca escuchará esas palabras, y no hará feliz a Tom. Odia el orden de los acontecimientos.

"_¿Por qué no lo conocí antes?"_ se lo ha preguntado una y mil veces. Odia la puta suerte que tiene.

Tom odia que la decisión la tenga Chris. Odia ver los obstáculos que se interponen entre ellos. Odia que Chris tarde en superarlos, porque es el quien tiene el control de las riendas de su relación a medias, y hasta que no actúe, jamás podrá ser completamente suyo. Odia que todo deba resolverse en su camerino. Odia sentir los labios de Chris presionando los suyos, sin tener la libertad de disfrutarlo. Odia compartir esos labios.

—Te amo Tom. . .

Tom odia las mentiras.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¿Café o jugo?

Chris se acercó a Tom con ambos recipientes a la cama.

—Café está bien

Tom tomó la taza, dándole un pequeño sorbo, relajándose con el sabor y volviendo a recostar su espalda en el almohadón, mientras su compañero se sentaba en frente. Era increíble que, aun después de la discusión de anoche, ambos estuvieran en la misma habitación. Quizá los sentimientos sobrepasaban la realidad, quizá no soportaban separarse.

Chris tomó del mentón al inglés. —Sé que es difícil creerme, pero en serio te amo

—Lo sé, y puedes amarme completamente, pero hasta que tú no estés listo, yo no puedo corresponderte por completo. . . Sabes de lo que hablo

—No es mi intención lastimarte, Tom

—Lo haces al decirme eso. Con todos los problemas, quiero confiar en ti. Quiero que analices lo que de verdad deseas, y cuando tengas una respuesta, lo digas en serio

Chris conocía de sobra ese tono de voz, y el significado implícito de distanciamiento en él. Tom le estaba pidiendo tiempo para aclararse ambos, pero sobretodo, él mismo. A Chris le dolió en el fondo, pero sabía que cuando volviera a verlo, podría recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, excepto que sin compromiso.

Las grabaciones habían concluido, y después de las premiere y entrevistas, sería poco más de un año completo sin poderse ver antes de que los llamaran a participar juntos de nuevo. Chris no quería lastimar a Tom, y esperaba con toda el alma que ese espacio de no verse le diera respuestas.

Tom sonrió levemente, dándole un beso pequeño, saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

Chris lo siguió con la mirada, se rio de sí mismo, levantándose y metiéndose con él a la ducha. Lo abrazó por detrás, no resistiéndose a besar su nuca.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta Tom

—Me las arreglaré, pero jamás se está lo suficientemente bien

—Yo lo estoy ahora, así. Lo bueno dura poco.

—Eso es curioso, considerando que debo tomar un avión en unas horas

—¿Ves de lo que hablo?

Tom se volteó, recorriendo el cabello mojado de Chris con sus manos.

—Te voy a extrañar —dijo Chris antes de besar a Tom. Hablaba muy en serio.

"_Yo también_" respondió mentalmente el otro. Odiaba las despedidas.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Listo. Sí, es cierto, varios pensamientos se repitieron, varias frases eran iguales, pero así es la esencia de este fic.**

**En fin, solo fue un one-shot y espero escribir más seguido.**

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**See you n.n**


	2. Aprendo a Intentar

Hola de nuevo! Ok, se supone que comenzó como un one-shot, pero así como algunos de ustedes, yo también me quedé con ganas de más… Entonces, aquí está la segunda parte!

No tengo idea si la continuaré, pero son bienvenidos de leerlo cuantas veces quieran!

**DISCLAIMER:** **Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**II. APRENDO A INTENTAR**

Todo se resume a "_ensayo y error_", pero Chris odia esa patraña. Odia la frustración que le genera no obtener lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere. Y es peor porque tiene un carácter necio e impaciente, nada le complace a ese hombre.

Solía creer que los programas motivacionales y anuncios que empoderan a todos a cumplir las metas, por más descabelladas o irreales que suenen, son posibles de alcanzar y acariciar con la punta de los dedos. A todos ellos les dice: "_Váyanse al carajo. Dejen de soñar. Es absurdo"_.

Claramente odia la positividad. Eso explica por qué tiene el entrecejo remarcado con una línea, que indica irrevocablemente su enojo con la humanidad.

Chris no sabe exactamente cuándo comenzó a sentirse enfadado con todo. Absolutamente todo. Las sonrisas, los abrazos, un "hola" casual, esas pequeñas aves que trinan en la mañana (¡oh, como las detesta!), las risas en multitud, su vida.

Algo le molesta de su propia vida, ¿qué será? Odia algo. . . Algo intangible, algo que se le ha acumulado por años, pero ¿qué demonios será? Bueno, eso es irrelevante ya que audicionará hoy, y debe concentrarse.

Pero vuelve el asunto del "_ensayo y error_". Como buen chico rebelde, que odia cualquier mandato, se presentó en las últimas semanas a hacerlo sin conocer muy bien el papel, ni estudiarlo.

A la mierda el _ensayo_.

Lo que lo hace sentirse seguro es el envidiable físico que alcanzó en tan poco tiempo, con la meta de aplastar a los demás rivales. Es lo único que lo hace notar.

Al terminar las audiciones y al anunciar los resultados, Chris dibuja una sonrisa burlona a los demás idiotas. Claro que acepta el papel. Es suyo y ahora callará la boca de Liam para recordarle quien sigue siendo mayor.

Ojalá hubiera sido solo así de sencillo. Llegar, actuar y convivir con otros, sin tener una grata sorpresa.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Chris odia recordar esa audición, porque ese egocentrismo, esa bravura y tranquilidad (sobretodo tranquilidad) se ha esfumado. Odia encontrarse con ese chico cada día en el set, dos años mayor que él, y no poseer la fuerza de Thor.

"_¿Quién se cree para sonreír así?"_ hubiera pensado, de no ser porque. . .

—Es un maravilloso día, ¿no crees, Chris?

Chris odia esa sonrisa. —Parece un torrencial diluvio

—¡Oh, vamos! Es hermoso

—No entiendo tu punto

—Lo nublado se irá en unos minutos y podremos ver el arcoíris

Chris levanta una ceja. Su nuevo amigo es demasiado optimista. Le agrada.

No. Debería odiarlo. Debería odiar su sentido tan positivo de ver las cosas. Las hace ver tan fáciles, como si nadie sufriera con la lluvia, como si nadie se resfriara por mojarse, como si él mismo pudiera disfrutar su compañía desde la cafetería del estudio de grabación.

Odia no entender por qué sigue sonriendo. Según le comentó, él había audicionado para Thor. ¿Él? ¿Qué demonios pensaba al hacerlo? No tenía la complexión, o la voz, o el carácter, o la rudeza para quedar.

—Loki es un personaje interesante, ¿sabes?

Sin embargo, fue a la audición. Aun sabiendo que tenía todo en contra, fue y audicionó. Y ahora ambos conversan sobre la relación fraterna entre sus personajes. Chris odia ver la elocuencia que tiene al hablar del tal Loki, del villano. Enuncia cada relato nórdico donde lo ha escuchado, y también menciona a Thor.

Odia sentirse derrotado por él.

—¿Ibas a decir algo?

—No, no. Solo pensaba

—¿En qué?

Chris casi lo fulmina con la mirada, pero no puede. Es inmune a su odio natural hacia la positividad. Odia que lo confunda, porque detrás de cada sonrisa que le da, su corazón se va acelerando más.

—En nada, Thomas

—Oh, dime Tom por favor

—. . . Tom —odia su sonrisa —no pensaba en nada

Parece dudar. —Si tú lo dices

Y en cuestión de minutos, ambos están riéndose de cosas patéticas e insignificantes. Como si Chris fuera otro optimista en el club optimista de Tom, como si se despertara de buen humor todas las mañanas.

Eso no es normal, al menos no para Chris. Bueno, pudo ser un buen día después de todo.

De vuelta al hotel, de vuelta a la realidad, y luego de tomar una ducha, Chris se mira en el espejo. Se ve sonrojado, y siente un peculiar calor en medio del pecho. Se vuelve a mirar y no le gusta lo que ve: está enamorado.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Han pasado unos escasos meses de filmación, y no hay mejor persona para el papel de Thor que Chris. Todos se lo reconocen, se lo recuerdan y los productores están felices. Él se ve feliz con el rodaje.

Siendo sinceros no le importa la opinión de los demás, excepto de una persona. De su mejor amigo, del que siempre lo saluda primero al llegar y le llama "_hermano_" como Loki a Thor. De quien, por cierto, sigue odiando su sonrisa.

Se ha dado tiempo para conocer mejor a Tom esas semanas, y no encuentra una maldita cosa que le desagrade, no totalmente. Le molesta un poco que siempre anteponga las necesidades de los demás en vez de preocuparse por si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo eso es una virtud altruista que le agrada. Es confuso, y odia que la imagen en el espejo de "_chico enamorado_" que vio aquella noche, se manifieste. Odia con ganas sentir nervios al hablar con Tom, y verlo tan diferente de los demás, y alterarse solo con un simple toque.

Ya han pasado situaciones incomodas que ponen de nervios a Chris, y joden con su tranquilidad mental, entre ellas, grabar esa escena de la pelea en el Bifrost. Nadie le avisó que podía caerse encima de Tom, con una rodilla entre las del inglés.

¡Oh, eso es algo que lo cabrea también! Su acento. El bendito acento inglés que lo hipnotiza y lo deja como bobo cada vez que le habla de sus años en el teatro. ¿Cómo carajo alguien puede ser tan fanático de Shakespeare? Es algo que Chris jamás entenderá.

Siendo sinceros, Chris cree que Tom es demasiado buena persona y que su nivel profesional supera por mucho el suyo. Odia eso. Nadie debería ser mejor que él. Nunca estuvo acostumbrado a perder. Y no ha perdido, obtuvo el papel principal, pero Tom. . .

"_Es mejor persona que yo_"

Llegó a pensar eso una vez.

Quizá teme admitir que está atraído por él, como la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen. Lo ha notado: Tom es un imán de atracción, su carácter le da presencia y su humildad le da más puntos a favor. Chris no quiere caer en esa ilusión, por su orgullo y porque no quiere lastimarlo.

Su relación con Elsa es una barrera a ese sentimentalismo que no quiere experimentar. Una imposición, por así llamarlo. Por eso debe optar por lo más seguro y no caer.

Pero los meses pasan, su amistad con Tom avanza, y la confianza también.

Chris está de mejor humor ahora, y por fin ha encontrado la causa de ese odio que sentía semanas atrás: rutina.

La rutina lo estaba volviendo más seco, insensible y distante. Debe admitir que es un poco más accesible y no se impacienta tan rápido, y le gusta observar a Tom desde lejos y sonreír sin darse cuenta.

Está bien, sigue siendo malhumorado y serio, pero los surcos en la comisura de la boca se han remarcado porque ha sonreído más a menudo. Solo con Tom sonríe.

Aunque, tarde o temprano, se debe regresar a la realidad.

—Hoy es el último día de filmación

—Sí, ¿no es triste?

—Nos veremos en la premiere. No me pondré triste

—Yo sí. Te extrañaré Chris

A Chris le sorprende a veces la manera tan espontanea que posee Tom de expresar cómo se siente. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Lo dijo por cordialidad, o en serio lo extrañará? O quizás. . . A la mierda, lo averiguará esta noche.

Así, debe esperar que todos se vayan. Tom se quedará tarde para llevarse todas sus cosas y dejar limpio el camerino. Es su oportunidad.

Sabe que el término "_arriesgado_" es leve para describir lo que intentará, y probablemente termine odiándose a sí mismo si no consigue lo que quiere. Pero de eso se trata todo, de intentar, del maldito "ensayo y error".

Entonces gira la perilla de modo silencioso, y se produce un eco secreto en ese pequeño camerino con el nombre de Tom colgado.

—¿Tienes tiempo?

—¡Chris! Que sorpresa. Claro que tengo tiempo. Pasa

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que me extrañarás?

—. . . Eso, ¿qué más podría significar?

—Oh, no sé. Quizá quiera decir: "_Chris eres mi amigo, y extrañaré tu compañía";_ a lo que yo podría responder: "_Que bien que pienses eso Tom, pero sinceramente yo no puedo verte como mi amigo porque estoy malditamente enamorado de ti, y odio mucho tener que separarnos porque estoy a punto de enviar todo a la mierda, sabiendo que solo me ves como tu hermano, y no me quitarás de ese concepto"; _pero no. En lugar de eso, simplemente voy a decir: "_También disfruto tu compañía. Buenas noches, Tom"_

No fue arriesgado, fue imbécil.

Pero, ¿quién sabe lo que espera para Chris? Ese "ensayo y error" de la vida solo tiene la respuesta. Y Chris espera que Tom elija el "ensayo", en lugar del "error".

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En la premiere. . .

—Espera, Chris. . . Ahh, espera un poco —gimió Tom bajo mientras sentía la mano de Chris colarse debajo de su camisa

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el otro besándole el cuello

Estaban detrás del escenario donde fue proyectada la película recibiendo muchas críticas positivas. Ahora todos se irían a la fiesta, pero Chris se había adelantado, interceptando al inglés justo en su rumbo a la salida, acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Aquí no Chris. Si te ven conmigo. . .

—No me importa —respondió el australiano, siguiendo con las caricias

—Ahh, ahh. . .

—Te amo Tom. Solo debes preocuparte por eso

No irían muy lejos si alguien se acercaba, pero Chris decidió aprovechar cada momento, y ahí, en la pared, le hizo el amor a Tom. Reflejando sus deseos, las ganas, la locura que lo orillaban a hacerlo suyo, al intentar de nuevo enamorarse de Tom, con ese "ensayo" que repetía cada noche, porque sabía que después de la fiesta, pasarían meses para volverse a ver.

—¿Me amas Tom? —preguntó cuando se subía los pantalones

El inglés se acomodó la corbata, viendo de soslayo. —Dame un beso y te digo

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ok, no usé frases repetidas esta vez. Así fueron fluyendo las ideas, y espero que les haya gustado esta continuación (?)

**Repito. No sé si escriba de nuevo aquí, pero por si acaso: nos vemos! Au revoir!**


	3. Aprendo a Arriesgar

Me siento tan irresponsable por dejarlos tanto T^T mis disculpas. Tuve un mes loco de exámenes en la uni… pero vengo a compensar esa falta de tiempo con ustedes

Decidí continuar este fic. No tengo idea de la línea de la historia, pero son shots que escribiré. Gracias por la paciencia!

**Y por supuesto, agradezco a los que han dejado review:**

Julie

KatnissPunk

AliciaMalkavian

Yakumo-Kaiba

LadyMischievous07

Cuencas Vacias

itsumiminamino1

AmyDake

MagdalenaCS

**DISCLAIMER:** **Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**III. APRENDO A ARRIESGAR**

Si todo fuera sencillo, simplemente no habría diversión. ¿Qué hay con el reto, con el desafío, con explorar nuevas cosas, nuevas emociones, nuevos sentimientos? Es el pan de cada día para Tom. Él, quien conoce muy bien el significado de la diversidad, el cambio, la variedad, la _novedad_.

Pues, ciertamente, Chris fue toda una novedad. Su vida ha dado un giro de 360° desde aquella confesión en su camerino. Aún no está seguro cómo se dieron las cosas, aunque no puede negar que no hubo atracción en un comienzo. Chris es enorme, su personaje lo es, toda su personalidad es inquietante y voluble como el mismo dios del Trueno. Por todos los cielos, ¿a quién no le atraería un tipo así? Es todo un modelo de masculinidad.

O quizá no se fijó en su porte. Quizá le atrajo el tono de su voz, profundo y frio. Pudo notar que tenía un agujero carcomiendo su corazón con despojos de odio, no está seguro hacia qué, pero en serio estaba enojado.

Tom ha llegado a comprender en esos tres meses que Chris eligió arriesgarse a confesarle aquello por una razón más fuerte que la atracción. Le dice: "_te amo, Tom_"; sin embargo, él nunca se lo ha expresado abiertamente, con las palabras exactas. Porque es complicado decirlo a pesar de lo que siente, a pesar de estar embelesado con Chris, a pesar de dejarse amar todas las noches y mañanas por ese australiano, a pesar de tener su cuerpo tan cerca, a pesar de sentir su aliento en su oído, a pesar de suspirar cada vez que lo mira, a pesar de quedarse débil ante su presencia, a pesar de buscar un abrazo cálido junto a ese pecho, a pesar de ser el más anticuado de los dos, a pesar de su amor callado.

Tom tiene dos razones lo suficientemente fuertes como para impedirle pronunciar esas dos palabras "_te amo_". Una es entregar su corazón sin la certeza de que no saldrá herido (es decir, arriesgarse sin pensarlo dos veces); y dos: la otra parte de la vida íntima de Chris. Su familia, su matrimonio.

Él sabe que no tiene derecho a inmiscuirse sin permiso en una pareja de casados, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿negarse? No tiene, ni tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para apartarse del rubio, ni la voluntad para no enamorarse profundamente de él, de su mejor amigo; ni la valentía para escaparse de un amor así de fuerte, que le duele con toda el alma cada que aterriza en la realidad: llegó tarde a la vida de Chris, y como pago no puede gritar lo que ha retenido por todas esas semanas.

Un trozo de su corazón que se está desgarrando, y la hemorragia no se detiene. Así lo siente Tom solo algunas veces, cuando mira por la ventana en una tarde nostálgica. Para variar, lloviendo.

A pesar de esos momentos de melancolía que suele vivir a diario, Tom sí que es feliz. En raras ocasiones hay una dicha genuina que recorre cada poro de su piel cuando Chris lo besa, o acaricia, o abraza. Esa misma dicha lo saca de su esfera de realidad cruda, concediéndole unos segundos de alegría incontenible en una utopía que él anhela alcanzar, con Chris despertándolo cada mañana juntos, con tardes en las afueras de Londres, y noches donde Chris le hace el amor muy lento y en medio de la sala de la casa. . . Sin el rostro de _ella_.

La utopía perfecta.

Tom guarda mucho silencio por esa razón. Está la interminable desconfianza a un romance así, tan perfecto y sin precedentes, que muchas veces lo deja congelado, como una estatua, paralizado con el miedo a perderlo. Perder a Chris es un terror que se presentó incluso antes de hacerse _más que amigos_.

Es tonto pensar que el miedo hiciera acto de presencia así. Chris y él eran buenos amigos, y cada día que pasaba, Tom plasmaba su seguridad en el otro. Simplemente le gustaba estar con Chris, su compañía, el modo de verlo al conversar, la sonrisa y sus irises celestes. Era normal, pero quizá esa atracción acrecentada que sentía por Chris fue un detonante al terror de resbalar por la vida del australiano, entre sus dedos como agua, sin posibilidad de atraparlo.

Y por ese terror, terminó aferrado a una emoción que rebasaba sus estándares. A una emoción que le daba derecho de preocuparse demasiado, sin considerarlo una obsesión.

"_¿Cuánto durará?" _se pregunta al cerrar la cremallera de su campera y salir del estudio.

Y es la gran pregunta. La duración exacta que aquello tendrá. Tom camina pensando, repasando en su mente una y otra vez la dirección del destino, cuál fue el suceso de acontecimientos que lo obligaron a enamorarse tanto de Chris.

Abre su paraguas para protegerse del diluvio que matiza perfecto con su ánimo. Camina varias calles hasta el hotel donde se hospeda. Antes de cruzar el semáforo, observa un balcón, deteniéndose en la esquina, con el sombrío color del cielo que solo resalta su propia palidez.

"_Quisiera no huir tan rápido"_

Huir de la felicidad a unos metros suyos. Tom es de los que puede apartarse del camino solo para mantenerse a salvo con el presente que tiene ahora, y seguiría pensando así de no ser por el rubio. Cuestionando, evadiendo, renunciando a su consciencia solo para probar ese trozo de felicidad. Se sentiría tan dichoso de ser valiente y aceptar un romance ráfaga que termine por mancillar su propia moral, que lo haga delirar con el tope de riesgos, el tren de vida que Chris maneja; y aunque termine lastimado, desea equivocarse y esperar que no acabe.

Por lo menos, no pronto.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

La vida a veces llega a ser cruel. Sobretodo si cada día es un calvario a lado de la persona amada.

Tom jamás se queja del modo que Chris se comporta con él. Su calvario no es eso, es intentar lidiar con la idea que Chris no es _suyo_. No lo fue desde el inicio.

Sin embargo, al final del día, eso importa un demonio para Tom. Quizá no es suyo, pero Chris lo ama, a él. Se lo ha dicho tantas veces que Tom finalmente ha terminado por creerlo, y cualquier duda que pudiera tener se va en el momento que el australiano lo acorrala contra la puerta del cuarto y lo besa.

—Te has tardado, ¿te detuvo algo en el estudio?

—Llegué a la misma hora, Chris. Quizá me extrañaste, es todo

Entre manos que le desatan la corbata y labios que se apoderan de los suyos, Tom escucha en un susurro la respuesta de Chris: _"Si. . . Te extrañé"_. ¿Necesita ser más específico? No cuando siente los dientes del rubio en su cuello y sus manos en los pantalones, desabrochando su cremallera, bajándole los pantalones y desvistiéndolo en medio del pasillo.

Tom no puede más que aferrarse con sus manos, rasguñar en la pared y ahogar un gemido cuando Chris empieza a besarle la espalda. Hace poco descubrió que es un lugar muy sensible de su cuerpo, y saca ventaja de eso cada vez que quiere. Tom aprieta los párpados, Chris junta su cuerpo, ambos están desnudos.

—Separa más las piernas, Tom —ordena al morder el lóbulo del inglés —más. . .

Tom inminentemente obedece. Dioses, haría lo que fuera si Chris se lo pide, con esa voz en su oído, esos brazos rodeándole y esa boca besando su nuca; porque tiene comprada su voluntad, cae rendido cada vez que el rubio está a punto de penetrarlo, rosando su punta contra su entrada, como si quisiera oírlo rogar, suplicar, gritar que lo haga de una maldita vez.

—Ahh. . . agnh. . . Ve lento. . . por favor —pide cada vez que Chris se inserta. Sabe que el dolor desaparecerá eventualmente, pero no borra el hecho que su pareja suele ser falto de tacto; termina pasándosele la mano de vez en cuando, y Tom ha queda paralizado.

Encaja sus uñas en el tapiz, su entrada se contrae y el movimiento del miembro del australiano se sincroniza con otro gemidos de Tom, uno más fuerte que el anterior; para que en un segundo su cuerpo sea recorrido por la esencia de Chris, y sus brazos lo enrollen por la cintura, mientras Tom recarga su pecho en la pared buscando no perder los estribos.

Y quisiera jugar sin lastimarse, ser fuerte incluso con los besos que Chris sigue dándole en la nuca, o al sentir su cuerpo, o sus manos masturbándolo, tratando de no alzar demasiado su voz para no delatarse con los inquilinos de las habitaciones vecinas a la suya; o seguir cuerdo aunque las embestidas aumenten de velocidad, cada vez más profundas y recias; o no darle importancia a que Chris le haga el amor cada jodida noche.

Quisiera que su corazón fuera como interruptor de encendido/ apagado. Así sería menos confuso escuchar un _"te amo"_, sería sencillo ser de piedra y alejarse de los problemas, de lo injusto que suele ser que Chris deba irse en dos días con su familia, a mostrar el rostro que todos conocen y tragarse el orgullo por cada segundo que Chris y él deben separarse. Y, por tanto, no derramaría lágrimas en medio de un orgasmo maravilloso.

Chris le besa el cuello por última vez antes de cargarlo a la cama (que se ha hecho costumbre) porque Tom apenas puede sostenerse en pie. Y en ella, lo besa en los labios.

Tom no está seguro si Chris ha notado cuánto llora en la noche, cuando lo abraza con fuerza deseando ser suyo completamente. Tal vez lo sabe, y como conoce el motivo, prefiere no quemar más la llaga. Aunque el tema de "_ella_" permanezca sin ser tocado, llegará un momento. . . No, eso significaría obligar a Chris a decidir; y Tom no quiere saber su elección. Lo mataría en vida.

—Demos un recorrido por la ciudad mañana, ¿qué te parece? —pregunta Chris cuando ambos están bajo las sábanas

—Tenemos trabajo Chris, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y? Yo quiero salir contigo. Nada me lo impedirá

—A veces tu despreocupación con todo me alarma —y a veces no soporta lo encantador que llega a ser

Chris se encima en Tom. —¿Es un sí o un no?

—Quedará en tu consciencia si me vuelvo igual de desobligado que tú

—Cambiar tu sentido estricto de responsabilidad es algo que ningún ser sobre el planeta puede lograr, así que, no tienes acusaciones contra mi

Tom sonríe. Lo curioso es que, con todo y el dilema emocional que vive a diario, Chris siempre consigue sacarle una sonrisa, y alentarlo a tomar riesgos, y hacerlo parecer tan fácil. . .

"_En realidad tú ya lograste cambiar todo"_

Es lo que Tom diría de no ser por los labios de Chris sobre los suyos; porque su mundo no puede estar más de cabeza.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Tercer shot. Espero que les haya agradado, y no me maten por tardar eternidades en subirlo! D:**

**Como digo, el fanfic no es lineal, así que estos shots han sido escenarios espontaneos que imagino pasan entre Chris y Tom.**

**Gracias por leerlo! Y espero actualizar pronto**


	4. Aprendo a Soportar

Por todos los santos… Ni siquiera tengo las palabras para pedirles una disculpa enorme a todos ustedes. Si, había dicho que este fic no era lineal, pero… ¡Ah, me siento mal por dejarlo tanto tiempo!

Mejor no molesto más y los dejo leer u.u

**DISCLAIMER:** **Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**IV. APRENDO A SOPORTAR**

Ya ha pasado más de un año de no verse. Tom ha contado todos esos días desde que Chris y él se separaron luego del estreno de Thor 2.

La comunicación que mantienen es por mensajes por el celular, y a veces por correo, solo eso. Al inicio, sus pláticas se podían extender por horas cuando se llamaban a teléfono fijo, pero paulatinamente fueron acortando el tiempo; ya fuera por el trabajo, el ajetreo del día, su convivencia con la familia, en fin.

Tom ha estado tan solicitado por demasiados productores en esos meses, que sinceramente duda mucho poder volver a hacer una caminata tranquila con Chris como solían hacerlo. Ni se diga la película tan esperada por todos de Guillermo del Toro. No es que le desagrade ser tan popular ahora, es solo que. . . Fue tan repentino ese cambio. Antes nadie colocaba ojos en él, y a decir verdad, ya no puede quejarse de la gran atención que recibe ahora. Está viviendo el sueño de trabajar en lo que lo apasiona, ¿cómo estar descontento con tanto progreso?

Sin embargo. . .

—Chris, estoy libre este fin de semana —dice al auricular

—¿En serio? Que gran noticia, después de todo el trabajo que has tenido

La voz de Chris, ¿cómo se le va el mundo por escucharlo? Es bastante tonto. Incluso algunos podrían reírse de él, pero ya no puede con esa espina que se entierra en su corazón por no poder verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, y decirle que lo extraña como no tiene idea. ¿Cómo saber que las cosas están bien si no están juntos?

Tom no quiere ser una molestia para el australiano, sobretodo por la situación familiar que manejan entre manos. Es egoísta, es posesivo, es desconsiderado pedir imposibles cuando sabe que Chris es padre de tres; es rogar con la esperanza de que siempre diga que sí, es intentar volar alto sin una red de seguridad abajo.

Por eso Tom no sabe qué más hacer. Está alcanzando el límite sin poder verse otro día más. Las pláticas por teléfono no son suficientes. No cuando, de los dos, él es quien siempre terminará lastimado. Es injusto.

—Chris. . . ¿podrías, es decir, podríamos. . .? Claro, si no estás ocupado

Debe ser discreto, en lo que cabe.

Hay una breve pausa en la línea de llamada, la cual Tom solo está con el corazón en la garganta. Su voluntad no puede quebrarse más, no si el hombre al que ama sigue separado por un mar de kilómetros de él. Sabe que volverán a hacer una película juntos, para completar la trilogía de Thor, pero no puede esperar tanto. Ya no.

—Le diré a Elsa que saldré por trabajo. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

"_No me importa, solo quiero verte". _

Eso diría si su postura se lo impidiera. A pesar de que Chris ha visto su faceta más rota, no quiere verse más vulnerable ante ese australiano, pero ¿qué puede impedir que se sienta así? Ahora podría morir de felicidad.

—Estoy en Londres ahora mismo

—Perfecto. Parto para allá en seguida

—¿Qué? Espera Chris, aún falta para que sea fin de semana. . . —y no quiere verse tan apresurado, pero es mentira. Es una urgencia que Chris vuelva con él.

—Pero estarás libre, ¿no? Además, tengo más tiempo que tú. Así podemos aprovechar y pasar rato juntos

Han quedado de verse mañana mismo, según horario de Londres.

Al colgar, Tom se desploma en el sofá, e inevitablemente comienza a llorar. Llora porque el corazón va a explotarle como fuegos artificiales en plenas fechas patrias, por sentir tanta emoción que lo va a dejar más quebrado que al inicio. Le duele. Y duele porque nunca esperó amar tanto a Chris, amarlo con toda esa pasión que siempre le asusta sentir tan claro, deslizándose en su pecho sin permiso; porque aquel australiano se le ha colado debajo de la piel con tanta rapidez que apenas puede recordar cómo empezó todo esto, y a pesar de que los años han pasado, el miedo no se ha desvanecido.

Sin embargo, en retrospectiva, no cambiaría nada.

Aún le pesan varias cosas, por ejemplo, que Chris tenga una familia establecida. Se ha obligado a sí mismo a la idea, pero en el fondo, jamás podrá estar de acuerdo. Chris sigue con la promesa en pie sobre estar juntos, y odia infinidad de veces que lo diga. ¿Acaso se propone lastimarlo más? ¿su amor no puede superar todos esos obstáculos?

Es un desconsiderado.

"_¿Por qué?"_ se pregunta Tom. Quisiera las respuestas, pero se vuelan de sus manos, y sin que él quiera, inconscientemente, la imagen de Elsa se le aparece en pensamientos.

¿Cuántas veces no ha querido borrarse la culpa cada vez que piensa en Chris? ¿está mal desear ser amado plenamente?

Ya su paciencia quiere agotarse, pero nunca será capaz de alejar a Chris de su lado. Y si, sigue sonando egoísta, pero. . . Ya no le quedan más armas para defenderse de su encanto australiano. Tom sigue derramando lágrimas esperando aminorar el que su corazón se retuerza. Se ha levantado cada día esperando que todo sea una broma de mal gusto, un chiste de su subconsciente, un sueño convertido en pesadilla, o algo que le quite esta carga tan fuerte que hace temblar sus rodillas.

Si tan solo pudiera decirle a Chris cuánto lo ha llegado a amar, y que con cada segundo que se separan, él pierde esperanzas.

Es cruel la distancia, pero Tom no ha tocado fondo todavía porque Chris se lo pide.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

El vuelo de Chris se demora dos horas más en llegar, por problemas de la aerolínea, pero lo importante es que por fin ha llegado a Londres.

Tom lo debe esperar en casa para evitar paparazzi inoportunos. Es un constante acoso ya que los dos son celebridades conocidas mundialmente. Ah, el precio de la fama tiene sus lados amargos.

Entonces tocan a la puerta. Tom corre eufórico hasta ella, y sin preguntar antes, abre.

—Hola, Tom

—Chris. . . —lo ve, está ahí, frente suyo, con una maleta al hombro.

Al fin.

No se lo piensa dos veces y se arroja a sus brazos, y ese sentimiento de cólera y rabia se apodera de su cuerpo, pero se disipa tan rápido como un parpadeo, tan rápido en tanto siente los brazos de Chris rodeándolo con fuerza y seguridad. Le llega su aroma a mar de Australia, sus ojos celestes están más profundos de lo que recordaba, ¿está más alto?

Torpemente, ambos entran a la casa aun abrazados. Chris suelta su maleta en una esquina y recorre el pasillo con Tom hasta quedar tumbados en el sofá. Permanecen callados unos minutos en tanto terminan de darse ese abrazo tan fuerte que los destroza por dentro.

—Chris. . . —no puede dejar de llamarlo, como si tuviera terror a que se fuera de ahí. Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verse que Tom apenas disimula todo el vórtice de emociones que quieren salirse de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo poder controlarse frente a Chris?

—¿Cómo estás Tom?

—Yo. . . Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, aunque. . . Te he extrañado como loco

—Tonto, no digas eso —pide, porque estaría a punto de perder la cordura si se deja llevar como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

Chris suspira y le toma el mentón. —Es cierto

"_No, no me veas así. Estoy por derretirme_. . .".

—No sé si me creas después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, pero es cierto Tom

Oh, no. Chris le está viendo de "_esa_" manera, aquella que lo desconcentra y le quita la calma, aquella que le da antes de hacerle el amor.

"_No sigas, por favor_".

—Pensarás que estoy loco por querer tocarte sin siquiera haber hablado media hora

¿Ya lo está tocando? Si, tiene sus manos en su cadera y está por bajarle los pantalones. Qué lata, no lo había notado. ¿Tanto así Chris puede distraer su atención?

"_Si lo haces, enloqueceré_".

Siente los labios de Chris sobre los suyos, ese beso salvaje que quiere quitarle el aliento hasta que su cuerpo no pueda soportar más; un beso que siempre le baja la guardia, como cada ocasión que el australiano lo toca; los labios de Chris abriéndose paso en su boca, como si la libertad fuera su segundo nombre. Tom quiere decirle tantas cosas. . .

—Ah, angh. . .

Tom gime despacio al sentir que Chris lo recuesta y va desnudándolo poco a poco. Vuelve a tocar ese magnífico cuerpo, aquellos enormes brazos que lo hacen sentir con más seguridad que nadie en este mundo. ¡Cómo le gustaría decirle que ha visto de cerca sus pasos! Cuando fue el estreno de Avengers 2, y él no pudo asistir a la premiere.

No asistió porque le dolería verlo de nuevo; pero si se contradice él mismo porque ya lo tiene entre sus piernas, acariciando su rostro, con ese par de ojos celestes que pueden ver a través de su frágil alma.

Chris se ha quitado los pantalones también, y su abdomen está al descubierto. El corazón de Tom se acelera demasiado que puede taladrar su tímpano con los latidos tan ruidosos que da. Ambos acaban desnudos y tocándose despacio, aprovechando esos preciosos minutos donde pueden besarse por todas partes, hasta el hartazgo.

—Ah, Chris. . . Yo, aah, aah —de su boca no salen más palabras coherentes. Solo puede aferrarse a la espalda del australiano y sentir su miembro frotándose con insistencia.

Chris ha bajado para hacerle una felación y dilatarlo al mismo tiempo. Se está perdiendo, sus ojos se cierran y trata de apretar los labios para no gritar más fuerte, pero es inútil. En toda era vorágine de sensaciones, placer, pasión, Chris se entierra en él.

—Tom, mírame

—Chr-Chris, ah, no puedo. Estoy, aah, alcanzando el. . . Límite

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Patético. Así cree que se ve frente al australiano. No es que esté por correrse, él lo dice por no soportar estar tan elevado con tanta pasión, está enloqueciendo de tener a Chris ahí, con él. Eso es lo que verdaderamente está sobrepasando su consciencia.

Chris le seca las lágrimas y vuelve a besarlo, con esa desesperación que ambos dejan fluir cuando se entregan cuerpo a cuerpo totalmente. Es justo al sentir la erección de Chris que lo parte por la mitad, que Tom vuelve a gemir. Ah, es que se siente como la primera vez, después de todo no se han tocado en meses; no se han probado en tantos días, que Tom piensa que puede explotar con una simple caricia de Chris.

—Vuelve a decírmelo, Chris

Aquello que lo hace ser tan dichoso y perecer a la vez.

Por suerte Chris lo entiende y le sonríe de lado, en tanto detiene las estocadas un segundo y lo observa fijamente.

—Te amo, Tom —y como si tuviera toda la ventaja del mundo, retoma las embestidas con más potencia y rapidez, logrando que Tom se curve contra el sofá y pida más, abra la boca y deje escapar vaho, con su aliento deseoso del sabor de Chris.

No pasan más de diez minutos cuando han culminado el acto, corriéndose en medio de un orgasmo tan bello que podría ser irreal, al igual que la presencia de Chris en esa sala.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

7:00 pm

—¿Tan tarde es? —pregunta Tom, viendo el reloj del otro lado del comedor, recostado sobre el cuerpo del australiano.

—Uhm, vaya. Es un nuevo record

Tom ríe despacio. Si, Chris tiene razón, él llego a mediodía a su casa. Siete horas seguidas haciéndose el amor.

—Supongo que era inevitable —dice con tranquilidad, pero algo nostálgico al final

El australiano pasa su mano encima de su espalda, que lo hace sentir más lleno ahora, con mucha vitalidad, como si con el solo toque de sus manos le devolviera un pedazo de todo ese espacio de separación, como si le regresara algo de vida a sus noches solitarias.

—Tom, ya falta menos para comenzar a grabar juntos de nuevo

Si, entiende lo que quiere decir.

—Será mejor que así sea. No me gustaría que _otro_ Thor fuera mi hermano

—Soy el único dios del Trueno que existe, eso tenlo por seguro

Siempre ha confiado en Chris, siempre.

Tom vuelve a recostarse en él, ya más tarde podrán mudarse a la cama, pero ahora mismo no quiere moverse de ahí, de ese pecho donde retumba el corazón del amor de su vida.

No hay nada seguro en este mundo tan lleno de sorpresas, pero Tom ya no puede imaginarse otro día sin él. La pequeña brecha de días que pasarán juntos es una excusa para ser feliz, aunque realmente él ya lo es hace tanto tiempo. . . Solo le cuesta verlo.

Si tan solo se hubieran conocido antes. . .

Quisiera llorar de nuevo. Sabe que lo hará, pero no ahora. Chris está ahí, está junto a él, está respirando y besándole el cabello, está abrazándolo contra los almohadones, con todo ese cuerpo musculado que le da calor; por más que quiera escapar de ellos, es imposible.

A pesar de estar atrapado en un triángulo amoroso, donde ellos son los que tienen la balanza en contra, Tom ha decidido que será fuerte. No sabe si valdrá la pena arriesgarse más de lo que ha hecho, pero con tener a Chris ahí, es suficiente para creer que todo va a mejorar los días que sigan; a pesar de que su corazón pueda terminar en añicos y cenizas, los labios de Chris siempre le dan fuerza para ser de acero o titanio.

Porque aunque las lágrimas no se detengan, estará bien. . . Porque ya no está asustado.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Pues… jeje, estoy en etapa angst, creo.

Bueno. No prometo nada, pero estoy con la fe de poder seguir escribiendo.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Aprendo a Soportar (parte 2)

Hey, sigue la racha de tiempo libre y logré sacar este capi. Este es igual que el anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Chris n.n

**DISCLAIMER:** **Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo**

* * *

**-****o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**V. APRENDO A SOPORTAR (parte 2)**

—Chris, estoy libre este fin de semana

Chris, definitivamente, va a azotar contra la pared.

La llamada de Tom lo tomó por sorpresa, ¡vaya sorpresa! Es como si una enorme ola de agua glaciar le golpeara la espalda y el pecho. Chris no sabe qué responder de inmediato, de hecho, tarda varios segundos para poder procesar lo que Tom acaba de decirle. Hay un mensaje implícito en esas simples palabras, y el australiano sabe perfectamente lo que quieren decir.

Se han separado por muchos meses, durante los cuales el propio Chris no sabe cómo disimular lo que se volvió una tortura por las noches, pero disimula frente a su familia. Se obliga a sí mismo a darle una alegría falsa a su actual situación. Mierda, ¿por qué no conoció a Tom antes? Demonios, ¿Por qué?

Pero finalmente no puede ceder. Algo dentro de sí mismo le impide quitarse la cobardía. Y sigue siendo tan orgulloso que únicamente contesta algo que suena casi impersonal.

—¿En serio? Que gran noticia, después de todo el trabajo que has tenido

"_Idiota, Chris_" piensa.

—Chris. . . ¿podrías, es decir, podríamos. . .? Claro, si no estás ocupado

El corazón le da mil y un vueltas.

_"Tom. . . ¿Por qué me lo preguntas si sabes que nunca podré decirte que no_?"

Ah, y si fuera tan fácil conceder todo a esta relación a escondidas, quisiera ser más fuerte por los dos porque Tom ha sufrido tanto todo este tiempo. . . ¿Cuánto más van a soportar? ¿Cuánto? Quiere asegurarle que está pensando en él, solamente en él. Aunque la realidad, cuando pega, es cruel.

Y es cruel incluso que su felicidad sea a medias.

—Le diré a Elsa que saldré por trabajo. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

Va a golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil. No es la primera vez que piensa y da vueltas al asunto sobre Elsa, pero está aquello que le da más congoja y tristeza: ser padre de tres. Ama a sus hijos, si, los ama con toda el alma, pero ellos necesitan a su madre y su padre juntos ahora. Chris sabe que no puede ser tan egoísta para no velar por sus intereses, ellos necesitan una familia sólida y próspera, la necesitan.

¿Y dónde queda Tom, entonces? Por eso Chris ha deseado tanto no haber apresurado las cosas, pudo haber esperado, pudo ser paciente, pudo ser menos terco con sus caprichos, pudo hacer mucho.

—Estoy en Londres ahora mismo

Londres. Ese sitio que es nublado todo el tiempo, nostálgico al igual que Tom. Son tan parecidos en ese aspecto.

Chris ya sabe dónde verlo, se han encontrado tantas veces que no hay necesidad de decir más cosas por teléfono, excepto el deseo que tiene ahora:

—Perfecto. Parto para allá en seguida

—¿Qué? Espera Chris, aún falta para que sea fin de semana

No importa. No importa. No importa. Mil veces deja de importar que no sea el condenado fin de semana. Ya no puede soportar más tiempo, su corazón está estallando como mil fuegos salvajes que no le han permitido olvidar a Tom, por más que no lo vea ni lo toque, no puede. Le queda claro a Chris que si pasa otro día más. . .

—Pero estarás libre, ¿no? Además, tengo más tiempo que tú. Así podemos aprovechar y pasar rato juntos

. . . Él va a tirar la toalla.

Pero no porque Tom le dice que quiere verlo. Es tan adorable que tenga esa clase de gestos espontáneos. Chris en realidad admira la valentía de Tom, porque valentía es lo que demuestra al sonreír frente al público, a pesar de no ser buen día para él; valentía la que tiene cuando están entrevistas y no revela nada para no perjudicar a nadie; valentía la que tuvo para llamarlo esa tarde; la valentía más increíble que tiene al poder soportar la distancia y aceptar que es padre.

Al final, siempre Tom es quien le gana en fortaleza.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Su vuelo se ha atrasado. Condenadas aerolíneas inútiles. Por eso odia tanto viajar en avión, pero una vez más la razón supera la situación. Chris estaría dispuesto a atravesar el mar por submarino o nadando por su hermano de otra madre.

No fue problema convencer a Elsa, está acostumbrada, y tampoco lo fue para él. Le preocupa no sentir remordimiento por mentirle a su mujer. . . La explicación es obvia para todo, aunque suene cruel y desalmado. El lugar de Elsa no se puede reemplazar porque, quiera o no, es la madre de sus hijos; sin embargo, Tom ha sobrepasado el puesto en muchos aspectos. Lo ama. Lo ama, joder.

Como se lo esperaba, varias personas lo reconocen por la calle, se acercan para pedirle autógrafos, fotos, videos, de todo; él solo sonríe amablemente como aprendió con Tom y sigue su camino. De cierta forma, el revuelo de los fans le ayuda a enmascarar una escena: doblar una esquina hacia la casa de Tom. Por cualquier excusa puede decir que solo estaba atendiendo a los fans y punto.

Nunca se le olvida ser discreto, pero cuesta mucho. Si su corazón no estuviera tan frenético en ese momento, podría ser fácil no levantar sospechas, o seguir caminando siquiera. Como sea, es imposible.

La ventaja es que aún necesita caminar unos metros para encontrar la casa de Tom, que está un poco escondida. Ambos saben que no se pueden dar el lujo de ser vistos en público a menos que haya una explicación coherente para la prensa. Las noticias viajan demasiado rápido para desfortuna de algunos.

Toca la puerta, espera, se pasa la mano por el cabello y. . .

—Hola, Tom

—Chris. . .

"_Tom_" repite mentalmente, y arroja su maleta en cuanto siente que Tom se arroja a sus brazos. Maldición, esa forma tan adorable que tiene de recibirlo siempre, y él tan imbécil como de costumbre. A veces es tan idiota con Tom. . . Puede jurar que ya su vida ya está comprada y Tom es el dueño; no hay manera de negar sus sentimientos, y tenerlo entre sus brazos lo hace más vulnerable sin demostrarlo.

Lo atrae y prolonga ese abrazo hasta ir a sentarse en el sillón, donde Chris continúa rodeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo ha extrañado tanto, y se le han pasado las noches recordando el aroma que tiene, con la culpa a flor de piel; pero culpa por no estar más tiempo juntos. Lo sabe, es algo que ambos no hablan hace tiempo, ni quieren hacerlo porque esa pizca de felicidad que pueden tener es más importante que la realidad misma. Esa pequeña descarga de emociones que los hace más dichosos es tan potente que los arrastra a estar como ahora.

—Chris. . .

A veces le dan tantas ganas de besarlo, que quema.

Si por algo tan simple como llamarlo por su nombre se empieza a destrozar, ¿qué pasa cuando se hacen el amor? Chris tiene miedo de averiguar la respuesta, pero quizá ya la tiene. El amor que siente por Tom ha alcanzado dimensiones incalculables para él, y lo sabe porque podría dar su vida, pero al mismo tiempo no sabe qué tan grande es ese amor; es parte de descubrir que son almas gemelas.

—¿Cómo estás Tom?

—Yo. . . Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, aunque. . . Te he extrañado como loco

Se le escapa confesar al último. Chris se da cuenta de eso muy tarde, aunque nunca se podrá controlar si tiene a Tom cerca, ya lo ha dicho a sí mismo antes. Siempre tiene esa tentación a hablar todo lo que siente en el momento menos indicado para los dos, es porque Tom tiene ese magnetismo tan fuerte que le hace decir esa clase de cosas. Quizá parecen palabras, que parece increíble notar los efectos gigantes que provocan. Algo como "_te extraño", "te quiero", "te amo_", cada una es infinidad de veces más poderosa que la anterior.

—Tonto, no digas eso

Oh, Tom le habla con _esa_ voz.

Le toma el mentón para que lo mire de frente. —Es cierto

Ahí viene esa sensación de querer abrazarlo por siempre. . . Y jamás voltear atrás.

—No sé si me creas después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, pero es cierto Tom

Si pudiera hacer que le creyera, quitarle todo el dolor que se ha acumulado en su corazón, terminar con todo de una maldita vez y decirle una verdadera promesa, secarle las lágrimas cada vez que piensa en su relación, cuán dichoso sería. Si hiciera todo eso, ya no tendría por qué ser tan apresurado en todo.

Por lo mismo es simplemente una tortura no poder tocar esa suave piel de nuevo, besar esos tímidos y temblorosos labios; esto solo orilla a Chris a bajar sus manos a la cadera para quitar esa estorbosa ropa.

—Pensarás que estoy loco por querer tocarte sin siquiera haber hablado media hora

Y porque ya está en su límite, lo besa.

Probar otra vez a Tom es una dicha de la que no es digno. Sabe que tener un beso de Tom tiene sus consecuencias, y él pagará por cada beso que le ha dado. Es una deuda que nunca se arrepiente de cargar, y tampoco las consecuencias por tocarlo y hacerle el amor.

—Ah, angh. . .

Cuando Tom gime, hay una avalancha que le hiela la espalda, pero lo incendia al mismo tiempo, con una llamarada enorme capaz de derretir casquetes de hielo enteros; el fervor que le da al poder tocar más de su cuerpo, hasta verlo sin ropa.

Chris baja sus pantalones y admira la belleza de la piel pálida de Tom, sus piernas tan largas y sus hombros perfectos, el cuello que siempre le da tentación morder, o las manos que se aferran a su espalda y siempre están frías, esas manos que solo él puede calentar.

—Ah, Chris. . . Yo, aah, aah

Ya.

No puede esperar más.

Colisiona su cuerpo con el de Tom y solo busca que gima más para él. Ama tanto su voz, ese matiz y tono que solo los dioses saben por qué lo enamoran cada vez más. Si, es su debilidad en todo aspecto, por lo que no se detiene para seguir tocando, bajando sus manos y luego su boca. Le besa todo el cuerpo hasta parar en su miembro.

De cierta forma extraña, Chris está apasionado por el sabor de los muslos del inglés, y claro, por su entrepierna.

A sus oídos le llegan esos gemidos reprimidos de Tom, que él va a encargarse de hacer que salgan. Lo logra luego de dilatarlo y enterrarse lentamente casi en seguida. Ah, esas paredes deliciosas cerrándose sobre él, lo abruman.

—Tom, mírame

Porque quiere verlo ser suyo, quiere ver esos ojos aqua que siempre le suplican quedarse al día siguiente y transmiten tanto en solo unos segundos, con todo ese huracán que viene encima de su cuerpo cada vez que se siente tan cerca de él.

—Chr-Chris, ah, no puedo. Estoy, aah, alcanzando el. . . Límite

Se desconcierta un poco al escuchar esto. Su pecho se estruja pensando que Tom ha abandonado toda fuerza de continuar en esa relación en secreto.

Son fracciones de segundo las que separan las palabras de las lágrimas que Tom derrama después. Chris es el único que lo ha visto llorar de verdad, es el único a quien le permite verlo así, y ya aprendió a reconocer cada llanto de Tom. Él no llora, su manera de desahogo es golpear o besar con fuerza. Elige la segunda, obviamente.

No está seguro a qué se refiere Tom con haber llegado el límite, pero algo le dice que no debe detenerse ahora, debe seguir amándolo como desde el inicio, aunque sea echar más sal a la herida. Algo se mueve en el corazón de Chris cada vez que va a desistir, cree que lo mismo sucede con Tom, y por eso no deja de moverse y entierra su hombría hasta el fondo.

No quiere perder a Tom, demonios.

Es tanta su alegría de poder estar juntos otra vez que le pide con la mirada no alejarse ahora de él. Le seca las lágrimas y vuelve a besarlo. Cuando está embistiendo y besando al mismo tiempo es para dejar claro que sus sentimientos jamás cambiarán, por más lejos que estén, por más que pasen los años, por más que haya otras personas, esto no va a cambiar.

Entonces escucha el _por qué_ Tom está al límite.

—Vuelve a decírmelo, Chris

Si, su corazón no estaba equivocado.

Quizá las lágrimas no se detengan, pero él seguirá repitiendo hasta quedar quemado lo que Tom pide.

—Te amo, Tom —dice en medio de una pausa, sonriendo.

Tal vez Tom es quien piensa que ha llegado al límite de los sentimientos, pero no. Chris cree que en toda esa montaña rusa que ha decidido compartir con Tom, no hay límite de valles o crestas en el amor que los ha atrapado; nunca habrá un límite, por más que su cuerpo sienta que ya no puede ser capaz de amar más, siempre se incrementará la subida. Siempre en ascenso.

Por eso no importa cuántas veces hagan el amor, se siente como la primera vez.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

7:00 pm

—¿Tan tarde es?

Escucha la voz de Tom. De inmediato abre los ojos y se fija en el reloj. No puede evitar sonreir por dentro.

—Uhm, vaya. Es un nuevo record

Si le hizo el amor siete horas seguidas no se dio cuenta. Bueno, cuando está con Tom el sentido de la temporalidad jamás se atraviesa por su cabeza.

—Supongo que era inevitable

Tom no puede estar más en lo cierto.

Le acaricia esa espalda que sigue con marcas de los besos que le dio, y una chispa de emoción infantil invade su corazón

—Tom, ya falta menos para comenzar a grabar juntos de nuevo —menciona como si fuera un niño esperando la Navidad.

—Será mejor que así sea. No me gustaría que _otro_ Thor fuera mi hermano

Oh, eso jamás. Thor fue quien le dio ese privilegio de conocerlo. Aunque sea un personaje, Chris le debe tanto al dios nórdico por traerle lo que en toda su vida no habría podido encontrar.

En verdad él y Thor están muy conectados, al igual que Loki con Tom. Ellos son las pocas personas que "_nacieron para el personaje_", y e s genuino. Cualquier otra persona no habría logrado alzar tanto éxito para la película; y más importante: alguien más no podría brindarle tanta felicidad como ahora.

—Soy el único dios del Trueno que existe, eso tenlo por seguro

Implícitamente le está diciendo que jamás podrá existir otra persona que lo haga sentir así de fuerte y enamorado.

Chris puede ser cobarde en los aspectos que no debería, pero al querer ser impulsivo está destinado a fracasar. Por eso tener paciencia es algo tan doloroso. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Dejar fluir el destino es a lo que debe ponerle fe, a pesar de ser una tortura constante por no estar junto a Tom como debería ser; por más rápido que quiera que sucedan las cosas, Chris necesita esperar ese algo que el universo quiere darles a ambos. No sabe qué es, aunque ansía con el alma que sea parecido a lo que sucede con Tom.

Hay ocasiones en las que no quiere dejarlo ir, ni siquiera para dormir en la cama. Prefiere abrazarlo en medio de los almohadones, esperando que esté escuchando lo fuerte que late su corazón, para que Tom se dé cuenta de todo lo que provoca en su cuerpo y alma; el miedo que solo él puede quitar, como el amor al que nadie se equipara.

Otro beso nunca es suficiente, por eso Chris está feliz. Si estuviera satisfecho con los besos de Tom, caería en un círculo vicioso; los besos de Tom son adictivos y por eso nunca será suficiente.

Al llegar a amar tanto a una persona siempre da temor, pero Chris está consciente de aferrarse a una pequeña esperanza dentro de todo. Su mente quizá siga siendo inmadura y por eso no puede arreglar muchas cosas confusas, pero escuchar la voz de Tom es su templo de paz. Esa hoguera que incendia cada poro de su piel por besar al inglés, y cada célula de su cuerpo que vibra al tocarlo es lo que puede darle fuerzas.

Muchas cosas todavía no son dichas, y seguirán sin serlo; al menos lo que es seguro es que amar a Tom es lo que necesita para seguir respirando.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Eeh… ¡gracias por leer!**

**(desaparece en una nube)**


End file.
